Hung like a horse
by Wait.I.KNOW.YOU
Summary: <html><head></head>"A mixture of horse-DNA, testosterone and something I can't tell you about," he replied, winking slightly. "Wouldn't want a secret formula we made to get leaked onto the internet or anything and wind up being used without our oversight, now, would we?"</html>
1. Chapter 1

Mara awoke, startled by the shrill chiming of her alarm. She settled back into her pillow and looked sideways at her clock. Reading the digital display she sat bolt-upright.

"8:30? Shit, I'm going to be so late!"

Mara jumped out of bed and dressed as quickly as she could in her jeans and a long-sleeved shirt. As soon as she was decent she rushed downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed a banana and an apple for breakfast. She'd have to skip the normal coffee and cereal if she was going to get to college on time.

She rushed over the road to her bus stop just as the bus arrived. She sat at the back of the bus once she'd paid her fare and started wolfing down her fruit as if she'd not eaten in weeks.

The reason Mara was so worried about being late today, of all days, was because her class was going on a trip to a science lab. She'd always had a love for science, especially forensics, so in college, she'd taken the course that gave her the widest scientific education possible.

The journey was half an hour on the bus and a 2 minute run to stop at the college gate where her class was getting onto a coach for the 2 hour journey to the lab they were visiting.

"Mara!" her tutor said. "Just in time. We were going to leave without you."

"Sorry Fabian," she said. "I'm still not used to living on my own."

"Never mind that. Get your backside on the coach or we'll all be late there."

Mara smiled and got on the coach, taking a seat next to her best friend, Joy.

Mara had left home 3 months ago, to live in a flat by herself. She'd had to take a part-time job to pay the rent, but the landlord was, thankfully, very understanding. She was also grateful that college was much more relaxed than secondary school. The tutors understood why she was always late and always spoke to her like she was an adult and not a naughty child.

A few minutes later, the coach set off through the city centre to the other side of the city where the lab was set up like a little farm. Apparently the lab dealt in cloning experiments; how it could be done successfully. While scientists had cloned a sheep back in the 1990s, Dolly the sheep, being a clone, didn't have a very long lifespan. The purpose of this lab was to find a way to make cloning possible while retaining the average lifespan of cloned animals.

Mara found it all extremely fascinating, which is why she'd worked her ass off to be able to pay for this trip. She'd taken any extra shifts or overtime she could at work.

"Alarm again?" Joy asked.

"Yeah," Mara replied. "No matter what time I go to bed, the damned thing doesn't ever wake me up the first time it goes off."

Mara watched the city roll past quietly, talking to Joy when she was required to, but mainly she listened to Joy pine on about how good in bed her boyfriend was. She didn't seem to have any shame, not even appearing to try to keep her voice down. It was as if she wanted to let the world know she was fucking who she described as "the best lay in the city".

After what seemed an eternity, the city ended and the country side began to side by. The beauty of the English country side always took her breath away. The rolling hills, shimmering streams like ribbons of tinsel on the tree at Christmas, the herds of animals behind their fences and natural barricades, it always made her feel as if she was floating.

Before Mara knew it, the coach had stopped, pulled up to an ordinary-looking farm-house. A small group of men and women wearing various kinds of outfit awaited them. Some of them looked like the scientists they were, others looked like they belonged in an office or supermarket.

The class left the coach and gathered in front of the scientists. The man at the front of their welcoming committee stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"I'm doctor Michael," he said. "I'm the Chief Researcher at this facility and will be giving you a tour today. We'll be showing you many of the labs here and explaining what it is we're trying to accomplish with our work."

He led them inside and down a flight of stairs. The labs were impressive in size. The entire "farm" must have been built after the labs were, so as not to have a modernised building in a place where a farm would look more at home. Doctor Michael confirmed this suspicion quickly.

"Of course," he explained, "the fields on the surface do hold animals that we occasionally take samples from. We keep them well-fed and exercised, everything the need each and every day."

They spent the morning touring the main labs and taking notes on what was done in each lab. When noon came, they stopped for lunch in the cafeteria, which was in the large farm-house, though it looked like it belonged in a school or a hospital, though it was rather small.

Mara thought the morning had gone well. She'd learned things from the tour of the labs, some of it had taken a large amount of concentration to understand because it was very complex, but she'd grasped it fairly quickly.

Joy, however, was bored out of her mind. Though she was taking the course, she wasn't very interested in cloning or experimental science. She preferred hard facts.

"I wish I'd stayed in bed," she told Mara while they ate. "That Doctor Michael guy sure likes to drone on."

"Yeah, well it's his job when students come here," Mara said. "You can't hold it against him. Besides, it's all interesting stuff. Imagine what cloning could be used for."

"Don't care," Joy said.

"Even if cloning saved your life one day?" Mara asked her, grinning slyly.

"How could it do that?" Joy asked, ignorantly.

"Well, say you needed an organ transplant, and there were none available" Mara began. "They could possibly clone the organ they needed from your own DNA, giving you an organ guaranteed to be a match."

"That's Science-Fiction talking, Mara."

"It may be Science-Fact, one day soon," Andrew cut in. "Sorry to eavesdrop, debating such things is interesting; hearing everyone's views on things and such."

They spent the rest of their lunch debating the pros and cons of cloning which seemed to make Joy happy. She really got into it and soon they were having an intellectual argument without a hint of boredom from her.

When lunch was over, Doctor Michael told them they were going to tour the labs where they were doing more experimental cloning techniques, which meant going even further down.

The facility had 3 levels: the farmhouse, which held the cafeteria and a few offices, the basement, which had the primary testing labs, and the sub-basement, which held labs for more difficult testing.

It was the first lab in the sub-basement where Mara made the mistake of picking up a beaker full of liquid. It wasn't exactly against the rules of the trip, they just had to wear gloves, eye protection and a lab coat, all of which she was wearing.

"Be careful with that," Doctor Michael said. "It's hard to replace."

"What is it?" Mara asked.

"A mixture of horse-DNA, testosterone and something I can't tell you about," he replied, winking slightly. "Wouldn't want a secret formula we made to get leaked onto the internet or anything and wind up being used without our oversight, now, would we?"

"Is it dangerous?" Mara asked, intrigued.

"Not that we know. Of course, because of its expense, we're extremely careful with it."

Mara held the beaker up to the light and looked through it. It was a light, clear green colour and had the consistency of water. She lowered it when her arm started to ache slightly, so she wouldn't drop it. She didn't notice a few drops drip down the outside of the beaker and onto her hand. She gave the beaker a small sniff and smelled something similar to bleach. She but the beaker down and followed the rest of the class. As she did so, she opened a stick of chewing gum and slipped it quickly into her mouth and chewed it, careful not to let anybody see her do so, knowing the rules of a lab.

By the end of the day, Mara was tired. She'd had fun and learned a lot, but it had taken a lot out of her, too. She made her dinner and sat in front of the television to watch a few of her favourite shows, which were mainly CSI and NCIS. They were what had gotten her into science in the first place. As she watched, she got even more tired steadily.

The next thing Mara knew, she was on her hands and knees, though she couldn't feel anything below the knee on either leg. She looked up to see not her living room, but a field with a few horses in it. The horses were grazing on the grass, their tails whipping through the air at flies.

She looked down and saw that what she had thought were her arms, were actually a horse's front legs.

"What the hell is going on?" she thought.

She looked around again and sniffed at the air. She could smell the warm, sweet scent of horses. She's always liked how horses smelled. She'd first smelled it when she'd learned to ride as a child and it had made the experience more engaging for her. Just the smell of these horses brought back her memories of the horses she used to ride.

Suddenly, Mara was awake, the TV was on and she was highly confused. Firstly, was the dream. It was confusing the hell out of her, why the hell did she have it? The most obvious assumption was because of the class trip. She'd examine the dream later.

There seemed to be a more pressing matter. Her panties seemed much too tight, as if they'd been pulled when she'd fallen on the floor, but it didn't feel right for that situation.

She looked down and noticed that her skirt had bunched up and she could see the problem. Her panties were bulging out and to one side, dangling by her leg was a huge testicle. She was instantly scared.

Mara ripped her panties down and in the scant dawn light, she saw the sheath of a horse's cock and slightly lower down, 2 large balls that were now resting on the floor.

"This is a dream!" she said, loudly. "This isn't real!"

But she knew that in a dream, you never proclaimed that it wasn't a dream. Just to satisfy her urge to know for sure, she pinched herself hard. It hurt a lot.

"How did this happen?" she asked, as if the simple notion of asking would give her the answer.

Mara jumped up and ran to the bathroom to look in the mirror for a better view of this unnatural thing. When she got there, she ripped her knickers of and stared into the mirror, willing it to be a hallucination.

She reached down and tentatively touched the sheath. It felt real and she could feel the veins and the soft, regular pulse of blood flowing through it. She gave it a slight squeeze and could feel something inside it.

She felt a stirring feeling in her stomach. It was like butterflies going haywire. She was still looking in the mirror when she saw the soft tube of her newly grown cock edging slowly from its sheath. As she watched, Mara saw it spring quickly from soft and flexible to unimaginably hard. It hurt, it was so hard.

Mara had no idea why she was getting horny, since she was still terrified about what had happened to her body, but she couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to pleasure herself as she now was. She decided to go for it without even considering the ramifications.

She wrapped her hand around the hard, thick shaft of her new cock and squeezed it lightly. The pressure she exerted was deliciously exciting. Even through the fear and shock, it felt great to do. She was craving to do more, but forced herself to take her time.

Slowly, gently, Mara started to rub her hard shaft, moaning instantly at the feeling of her hand gliding along it. It was so sensitive that she was soon panting with lust and increasing her speed and pressure.

She fell to her knees, weak with the longing to cum, pumping her shaft as hard and fast as she could, moaning loudly. Feeling a tingling in her newly grown testicles she screamed her pleasure before shooting a gigantic load of semen straight at the mirror.

The thick, sticky substance splashed onto the mirror in a stream, covering her reflection in cum, blocking her view of herself. She kept stroking herself, feeling better and better as she came more and more, her cum flying from the end of her cock like a rocket, hitting the mirror than dripping down it slowly.

She came for a good minute before the cum started just dripping from the tip of her large member and pooling on the floor between her legs. She was panting, breathless as she stopped jacking herself off, almost unable to see, she felt so good.

As Mara lay back, panting, it slowly dawned on her what she'd just done. She'd been overcome by feelings she didn't recognise and masturbated with this scary new appendage. The fear she'd felt earlier came back stronger than before, as the ramifications dawned on her like a slap to the face.

'What if I can't suppress the urges?' she thought. 'I might be controlled by this thing for the rest of my life.'

Sobered from her desires, she got to work cleaning up. She washed the mirror and wiped off her new, huge member with a wet cloth. Then she had to rinse the cloth off before climbing into the shower and having an extremely cold wash.

There was still an hour or so before she had to leave for college, so she rang Joy. Mercifully, she picked up her phone quickly.

"Hello?" was what Mara heard. Joy sounded groggy.

"Joy, it's Mara. I need you to come to mine as soon as you can," she said, urgently. "Forget college, I have a problem."

"Can't it wait?"

"No. It can't," Mara replied. "Please?"

"Fine," Joy said after a moment's silence. "I'll be there in an hour or so."

An hour and a half later, there was a knock at the door. Mara answered it and thankfully, Joy was there. Mara ushered her in and offered her a drink, which Joy declined.

"Let's just get this over with," she said.

"I wish I could," Mara said under her breath.

Joy didn't seem to hear her, so Mara made them both a cup of coffee and sat down. She sipped her drink as she tried to figure out how to tell her best friend what had happened to her. She could try to find a way to talk into it or she could come straight out with the shocking truth.

"Well?" Joy asked, taking a gulp of coffee. "What's up?"

Mara tried to think of words to express what she was feeling, how frightened and confused she was, but she couldn't grasp any. Instead, she stood up and faced Joy.

"I have something to show you," she said. "I'm confused about how it happened, but I need to tell someone about it."

Mara had only put on a dressing gown for this, so she undid the belt, still holding it closed.

"What the-" Joy started, before saying, "Hey, no offense, but I'm not into lesbian stuff."

"Please!" Mara exclaimed.

Joy just nodded, seeing the worry on her friends features. Mara pulled open her dressing gown. The cock that had been held hidden by the dressing gown flopped down and hung limply between her legs.

Joy looked as if she were in shock. Her eyes were wide, her mouth hanging open. In any normal situation, she'd have looked hilarious, but not in this one.

The cock was about a foot and a half long and about 3 inches thick at it's hardest, Mara remembered. At the moment it was about half that and hanging limply.

"That has to be fake," she said, disbelieving.

"I wish it were," Mara said sadly.

Joy was staring and Mara blushed, and averted her gaze. She did notice, however, Joy licking her lips.

"Look at the size of it!" Joy almost yelled, her face breaking into a slight smile.

She was obviously trying to hide her love of such a large cock, and Mara decided to let her think she hadn't noticed. She had other worries, after all.

Joy stood up and made Mara sit down. She then squatted in front of her and rested her hands on Mara's knees to support herself as much as give comfort.

"Mara, this is going to be fine," she said calmly. "We'll figure it out and find someone or some way to make you how you were."

When Mara didn't respond Joy gave her a little slap on the knee and asked what was wrong.

"It'll take forever to sort out, if it's even possible," Mara said. "And I can't control it."

This made Joy cock her eyebrow and Mara told her what had happened a while earlier. As she spoke, understanding dawned on Joy's face and Mara could all but hear the cogs turning and forming a solution.

"I can help with that," Joy said, unembarrassed.

"What happened to not being interested in lesbian stuff?" Mara asked.

"Well," Joy said, a smile coming to her face, "with a cock like that, I can make an exception. The bigger the better for me, after all."

Mara sighed in fake exasperation, though her heart was pounding a bruise on the inside of her ribcage. She had to admit, the idea of fucking Joy with this massive cock was strangely exciting. She barely thought before nodding in agreement.

Even as she was nodding, her new appendage was growing hard and long at the thought of fucking her best friend. Before even thirty seconds were up, Mara's cock was so hard, it felt like it was going to burst open from the pressure.

A glint came to Joy's already bright eyes as she admired the sheer length of her friend's unnatural, large horse-cock. She dropped off the couch and looked at it close up, marvelling at how it looked: the slight curve of the 18 inch shaft, the large veins puling with blood to keep it hard. Underneath the cock was a set of huge balls, dangling down and swinging slightly as Mara moved.

Joy licked her lips again before leaning in and slowly, gently licking the head of Mara's cock, causing Mara to moan softly.

Joy smiled when she tasted it. It tasted completely different to how she was used to a cock to taste. It was still fleshy tasting, but it was sweet, and the rhythmic pulse of blood under the skin was deliciously powerful. It mad her even wetter than she already was.

Mara moaned loudly when Joy engulfed the head of her new cock deeply, pressing it to the back of her throat and licking the underside. She felt as if her cock was about to explode with cum, right down her friend's throat.

Joy sucked hard, bobbing her head hard and fast, her hands, wrapped around the shaft, were stroking with an equal amount of enthusiasm. Mara moaned long and loud and, without warning, came hard. A huge torrent of cum filling Joy's mouth. Joy tried to swallow it all, but she couldn't swallow it as fast as Mara's cock could pump it into her mouth, which meant that a lot escaped her lips and dripped down her shin and onto her shirt.

She pulled Mara's cock from her mouth, swallowed the last of the cum in her mouth and wiped it on the back of her arm. She then looked down at her top and saw the mess there.

"Sorry Joy," Mara said, looking embarrassed. "I didn't mean to cover your shirt I cum."

"It's fine," Joy said, smiling as she wiped some of it onto her fingers then sucked it off of them and swallowed.

She eyed Mara's still-hard cock and took her clothes off. Seeing Joy naked made Mara's cock twitch and all she wanted to do was jump on her and ram her cock into Joy's tight pussy and ass, but she fought hard to control her desires.

Joy stood and pushed Mara's dressing gown, which she'd kept on but open, from her shoulders. As it fell to the floor, Joy took Mara's hand and pulled her to the bedroom. When they got there, Joy pushed Mara onto the bed and climbed onto it next to her, not even shutting the door behind them.

Joy leaned over and kissed Mara on the lips passionately, her hand slowly rubbing the cock that was now pointing almost straight up at the ceiling. Mara kissed back, moaning slightly, as their tongues found each other and started dancing together. The kiss was long and when it was broken, a thin string of saliva hung between their tongues.

Joy stood on the bed, her feet planted either side of Mara's waist and she slowly lowered herself to a comfortable kneeling position where the cock could be standing proud, but not inside her. Slowly and carefully, she grabbed it and lined it up with her dripping opening before lowering herself further, the head of Mara's cock piercing her tight cunt.

Both of them moaned loudly, as if it was a competition to out-moan the other, but in reality, Mara was moaning at her friend's tight pussy and Joy from being filled so much (even with only two inches of it inside her).

When she'd gotten used to the girth of Mara's cock, Joy pushed down more, until it hit her cervix. As she did, she came from being penetrated so deeply with such a thick cock. She didn't stop there; she pushed even further and harder, and the head of Mara's cock pierced Joy's tight cervix, penetrating her deeper than she'd ever been penetrated before. Joy screamed with a mix of extreme pleasure and pain, while Mara moaned at such a tight grip on her cock.

Joy started to move her hips slowly fucking her best friend and both moaned in tandem, a symphony of pleasure and pain that seemed to go perfectly with such an intimate act, and having nothing to so with the size of the cock or depth of penetration.

Mara couldn't help herself, she rolled over, putting Joy underneath her with her legs up and she held them where they were as she started to fuck her friend hard and fast. Joy started swearing incoherently as she was pounded deeply and hard by Mara's horse-cock, and Mara's balls slapped hard against her ass.

Both of them screamed as their orgasms peaked, Joy squirting cum around Mara's cock, and Mara emptying her big balls directly into Joy's womb. The amount of cum Mara expelled was so large that it squirted out of Joy and onto the bed covers.

As they both came down from their first orgasms, they hugged and kissed, all inhibitions on the lesbian act gone before drifting off quickly into the post-orgasmic bliss of deep, contented sleep.

**A/N**

**Hey guys! Long time no see... So how did you like my story? Good I hope lol this story is going to be more than one chapter. So far I only have another chapter planned out so...**


	2. Chapter 2

Mara woke up around dusk, based on the amount of light coming through her bedroom window. She'd fallen asleep, her new horse-cock still hard and inside her best friend, Joy.

Joy was awake, watching Mara sleep, and apparently enjoying the cock that was still inside her and hard again. Joy was bouncing slowly and gently on Mara's cock and smiled when she noticed her friend had awoken.

"Good evening, sleeping Beauty," Joy said, in a slightly strained voice. She couldn't keep her pleasure out of her voice.

Mara smiled and pushed Joy off of her, rolling on top of her and kissing her neck hard. Joy squealed and moaned softly, trying to playfully push Mara away, but she didn't relent her kissing or let Joy up. As she was doing this, she spread Joy's legs and pushed her hard cock against her pussy, slowly sliding into her, making Joy moan long and loud.

Mara started thrusting slowly, steadily fucking Joy's tight pussy as Joy automatically locked her legs around Mara's ass. Mara started thrusting faster and harder, when her friend had her securely locked inside her pussy. Joy was moaning loudly, not even caring about Mara's neighbours hearing them.

Mara pounded her friend's tight pussy faster still, moaning herself, her big balls slapping Joy's ass hard with every forward thrust. The wet, slapping sound of Joy and Mara's fucking was deafening in the confines of the bedroom, and if she wasn't completely cut off from the outside world at that moment, Mara would have felt self-conscious.

It didn't take long for Joy's pussy to squeeze Mara to orgasm and she squirted cum deep inside her best friend, screaming as she emptied her balls and filled Joy's womb.

Mara rolled off of Joy and they lay together silently for what seemed like a long time, listening to the birds singing outside the window as they caught their breath.

"Coffee," Mara said. "Want some?"

"Tea for me, Mara" Joy replied.

Mara got up and put the kettle on as she thought about everything that had happened in the last 24 hours. She desperately wanted to know how it was possible and if it could be reversed. After all, while Joy was enjoying it, Mara was still sacred she might never be her normal self again.

Ideally, she needed to speak to somebody at the laboratory she'd visited the day before, so they could at least explain what had happened, and hopefully, how it could be reversed. At worst, she hoped her unusual condition could be managed.

She needed to speak with Doctor Michael, the lead scientist at the lab, he'd probably be the one to know what had happened to her, if anyone could know. She decided to do all that later, for now, her stomach was growling for food.

Mara opened the bread bin and put four slices of bread into the toaster for her and Joy. At that moment, Joy walked into the kitchen wearing just her panties. Mara hadn't noticed her, since her back was to the door, so Joy slipped quietly up to her, wrapped her arms around her and kissed her neck softly.

Mara giggled cutely and smiled at Joy. She gave Joy a little peck on the lips before untangling herself and serving the toast and drinks at the dining table.

They ate and drank in silence. Mara was running through everything that had happened and her only hope at understanding, and hopefully, treating what had happened to her. She had a phone number for Doctor Michael that they'd all been given had they any questions. It was too late to call now, and it was Friday, so she'd have to wait until Monday to call him and hopefully get her answers.

Joy kicked Mara under the table to get her attention.

"Sorry, I was miles away," Mara said.

"I could see that, Mara," Joy said with a slight smile. "Thinking about last night?"

"Yeah, but probably not in the way you mean."

Joy looked at her with a questioning expression and, barely visible, a sad understanding of what Mara was saying.

"Still thinking about how it happened and how to undo it?" She asked, answering Mara's suspicions.

"Yeah," Mara said. "I probably won't live a normal life with this thing hanging between my legs."

Joy nodded, apparently understanding completely. The were staring at each other across the table with such intensity in their eyes that to someone who didn't know them, it would look as if a fight to the death was imminent. In reality, it was 2 best friends who'd known each other years playing out every possible corner to the following conversation. They knew what the other would likely say to what was said by them.

"OK, I'll just say it," Joy said, finally breaking the silence. "I understand what you want to do, but I don't want you to get rid of it."

"What about your boyfriend?" Mara asked. "Won't he be just a little suspicious if I keep this thing, you spend most of your time with me and your damned pussy is stretched open enough to fit a coconut inside?"

"Mara, let me tell you something," Joy said in a pleading voice. "I know you think size doesn't matter, and it might be true for you, but size is important to me. Sure, he has a big cock, but it's got nothing on yours. And besides, you're the best shag I've had."

Mara was flabbergasted. For Joy, this amounted to spilling her heart for the world to see. She'd never been hugely vocal, but when she had an opinion, she ranted about it until everyone she could be bothered to tell had heard it.

Mara didn't know what to say. She sat quietly for what felt like a very long time. She'd had no idea that she'd had such an impact on her best friend. It was her decision and she knew Joy would stand by it and help her as much as she could when she'd made up her mind.

"I'm going to call Doctor Michael on Monday," She said when she finally spoke. "I'll talk to him about it and see what my options are. I'm sure he'll want to see it, so will you come with me when I go?"

"Sure," Joy said after a few seconds. "You're my best friend, you come before sex."

Monday arrived with a normal British overcast morning sky. The day had come for Mara to find out what had happened to her on Friday. If, that was, anyone could know. She picked up her phone and dialed the number on the card she'd been given at the lab.

"Hello?" came the voice of a smart-sounding woman when the phone was answered on the other end.

"Hi," Mara said, shakily. "I'm calling for Doctor Michael."

"Might I as who you are and why you're calling?" asked the assistant.

"Yes...my name is Mara, I was part of the class trip that toured your labs on Thursday," Mara said, as she felt the colour rising in her cheeks. "It's a rather important question for an essay we was asked to write," she lied.

"One moment."

The line clicked and there were a few beeps before it clicked again and another voice, male this time, spoke.

"Good morning, this is Doctor Michael."

"Hi, this is Mara...I need to see you," she said. "I have a problem and it's urgent," she clarified.

He must have heard something in her voice or sensed her anxiety because he gave her a time and said he'd meet her outside the laboratory for her, and he'd giver her his full attention for as long as she needed.

Mara and Joy left in Joy's car. The didn't have any classes on Monday, so they were fine and wouldn't be missed. It was a long and almost silent drive but they made it, a little earlier than expected. The Doctor was waiting for them and he led them inside to his office.

"Now, shall we get straight to it, since you sounded so desperate on the phone?" he asked reassuringly.

Mara nodded and stood up, starting to unbutton the loose jeans she'd put on that morning.

"What are you..." Doctor Michael began, but Joy cut him off.

"Please, she's using all her willpower to do this, and it's something she needs you to see," she said.

Mara dropped her jeans and they fell to her ankles and her huge new penis was fully on show, out of its sheathing and hanging to her knees. Doctor Michael took an involuntary step back.

"When did this happen?" he asked, unable to mask the shock in his voice.

"On Thursday," Joy said. Mara was too embarrassed to speak, or even think coherently. "She told me on Friday and she's scared, confused and very embarrassed right now."

Doctor Michael sat down, thinking hard. Slowly his expression turned from one of deep thinking to one of understanding.

"The vial!" he exclaimed. When Joy looked confused and Mara looked up, shaking with partial understanding, he continued. "The vial she picked up and looked at. I wanted her to be careful because it's expensive to create that blend of horse hormones and chemicals."

"So, what happened?" Mara asked, finally able to speak. "What happened to me?"

"You must have ingested some of it. It will have been a tiny amount, or you'd be severely ill...or worse," he said gravely. "It must have entered your system and somehow rewritten your DNA on a limited scale."

He wanted a bleed sample and Mara gave it willingly. He left the room with it and reappeared a short while later with a piece of paper.

"Don't worry, I didn't tell anyone why I wanted your blood tested and there'll be no record of it," he assured her gently, before looking at what she presumed were the results.

He examined the paper for so long Joy cleared her throat to let him know they were still there.

"Sorry," he said, "but this is remarkable. As I thought, your DNA has been rewritten. There's a string here that doesn't seem at all in any human DNA. It's specific to Equines. Male Equines to be exact."

"Can it be reversed?" Mara asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not," he told her. "Not by any method I know of. It could be simply temporary, or it could be a permanent alteration. There's no way of knowing, especially since DNA manipulation is extremely complex and, on humans, illegal."

"But that's what happened!" Joy said.

"Yes, but this was accidental," he explained. "We didn't intend for it to happen, nor did we even consider that this concoction of ours would be capable of such things. It was totally unforeseeable. I can keep analyzing that blood sample over time and see what happens, but other than that, I'm afraid there's nothing I can do to help."

A couple of hours later, Mara and Joy were driving back home in complete silence. It was unbearable but neither of them wanted to break it. Mara was upset that her condition was irreversible and Joy was thinking deeply about how her friend was feeling, though she was quietly grateful about the development. She felt guilty about it, but she couldn't help the feeling.

"Pull over the next chance you get?" Mara said. "I want to go for a walk."

Joy nodded and pulled over the next time there was a rest point. They got out of the car and climbed into a field and slowly strolled across it. There was a copse of trees on the other side and they headed for it at a leisurely pace. It was a quiet walk, as they crossed the field, observing the nature of the countryside, listening to the sounds of the birds and small animals moving and communicating with each other.

After a while they reached the trees and Mara sat down against the trunk of a large tree. She gently let the back of her head touch the tree and sighed in disappointment; her hopes had been thoroughly destroyed. She'd never be normal again. She wished that she'd never been on the trip to the lab.

She started to cry, the tears rolling down her cheeks and over her chin, falling to form visible drops on her white top. She didn't care that she was crying in front of Joy, she'd understand. She knew she was right when Joy sat next to her and put her arm around Mara's shoulders.

"It's OK, Mara," she said. "We'll figure it out. A way to solve it or at least help you live with it."

Joy pulled Mara towards her and held her face gently into her shoulder. Mara sobbed her heart out onto it for what felt like forever to both girls, but she stopped eventually, sniffling as she dried her eyes and hugged Joy tightly in thanks. Joy gently pushed Mara away and looked at her with concern.

"I mean it you know," she said. "I will help you, despite the fact that I love it, if that's what you want."

A solitary tear of gratitude rolled down Mara's cheek and she kissed Joy on the lips tenderly, lovingly. Her friend had been so good to her over the previous few days that she didn't care that she was starting to feel love for the sex-craving girl.

Joy kissed back, passionately, wrapping her arms around Mara. Their tongues snaked towards each other and ran along and around each other.

After a while they broke apart, breathing heavily and looked at each other.

"Shall we go back to yours?" Joy said.

Mara looked at the ground, embarrassed.

"I might need some help," she said, a little sheepishly, and showed Joy the bulge in her crotch.

Joy smiled and undid Mara's jeans, letting the hard monster cock free of its restraints. The gentle upward curve and smooth-looking flesh made Joy shiver with delight as she lowered her face to it and kissed the tip.

Mara moaned as Joy worked her way down from the tip, kissing and licking slowly all the way down to her balls. Mara moaned louder as Joy sucked on her balls, stretching her sack as she sucked part of it into her mouth, making love to it with her mouth.

Joy kissed back up to the tip and then kissed Mara on the lips deeply and passionately, their tongues seemed to wrestle with each other and their hands clawed at clothing. In under a minute, they were both naked and aroused. Mara could literally see Joy's juices dripping from her pink, shaved pussy and onto the leaves and dirt below it.

Joy threw her legs over Mara, straddling her stomach, with her cock between her ass cheeks. She humped Mara's belly, her ass massaging Mara's cock. She squeezed her cheeks together and alternated her speeds, making Mara scream with delight, lust and pleasure mixed into one potent noise that startled the wildlife in the trees surrounding them.

Joy reached over into her discarded bag and pulled out a bottle of clear liquid and squirted some of it onto her ass and Mara's cock. It was slick and silky soft as she rubbed it into her friend's cock and her asshole.

When she was finished, she held Mara's cock firmly and slid it gently into her tight ass. They both moaned long and loud as Joy slid slowly down Mara's cock, impaling her ass tormenting slowly. Her asshole widened as Mara's cock did until she could slip down no further without it hurting.

She held herself still for a while, getting used the feeling of fullness before starting to move up and down. She moved with slow, shallow thrusts, letting them both get used to it. She knew Mara wouldn't last long inside her ass, so she kept a pace that wouldn't make her cum so quickly.

Despite the slow pace, Mara felt the pressure that she'd come to associate with cumming build. She wouldn't last very long inside Joy's ass. She thrust in rhythm to Joy's movements, moaning with ecstasy, moving closer and closer to filling Joy's ass with her hot, thick cum.

Within minutes, her suspicion was proven right and she moaned as she exploded and shot a huge load of cum into her best friend's ass. She pulled out and let Joy situate herself. Mara was still hard as a rock and still needed helping.

Joy stood up and turned her back on Mara, bending over to suck the head of Mara's cock into her hot, wet mouth. Mara moaned, but not before she saw Joy's gaping ass, dripping gently with cum and covering her asshole with her own lips, licking and sucking the cum from it as she moaned.

Joy was moaning too, sucking Mara's horse-cock as deeply as she could, flicking her tongue at the head when she could. She came from Mara's oral ministrations, squirting the juices from her orgasm on Mara's chest.

Mara came again quickly and Joy gagged as her throat was willed with cum, but swallowed every drop, continuing to suck Mara's cock even though it was softening.

Mara had already sucked all of her cum from Joy's ass, but continued to eat it anyway, loving the taste and the kinkiness of the act. She felt another squirt of Joy's cum cover her chest and stopped.

They were both satisfied so they got cleaned up and dressed before heading back to the car, holding hands. It felt natural to do so; without even thinking about it, they'd become a couple.

**A/N**

**Hey guys! Long time no see am-I-right? Sorry for the long wait on this! School has been hectic and, good news for me, I got a boyfriend! I've been spending most of my time with him and what time I don't spend with him was going to studying my school work. I am almost finish with the next chapter so yay for that! I might upload it later today so look forward to that! I haven't decided if want this to end with three chapters yet or not so...**


	3. Chapter 3

Mara woke up on Tuesday morning and went through her normal routine of eating, showering and getting dressed for the day. Of course, now she had an extra thing to wash, and it had become toiling to wash he new horse-cock and balls every day.

It had been several months since she'd been to the labs where she accidentally spilled something and had grown her new appendage by the next morning. In that time, the college year had ended, but she'd be back there Tuesday of the next week for the start of her last year.

During the holidays, Mara had taken her part-time job at the shop she worked at and had gone full-time, something the manager was extremely happy she was able to do. It hadn't been easy: during the day, she'd get horny and her eighteen inch cock would grow to full hardness. Thankfully, after hearing this, her long-time best friend and, now, girlfriend, Joy, would come and meet Mara on her breaks and give her a quick blowjob or let her fuck her.

Joy had split up with her boyfriend after Mara and her had become a couple. They'd both felt sorry for him but, as it turned out, he'd been sleeping with the biggest slut in the entire college behind Joy's back. That had broken Joy's heart, because she had loved him. Mara had told Joy that she didn't need the slime-ball and the next day, she'd found him and hit and kicked him a few times, breaking his nose and causing pain to his balls.

That had been just before the end of the college year and Mara had gotten the first week of work off using "family matters" as an excuse and the two of them had gone by train to the Lake District in Scotland for a camping trip. They'd had fun, renting a little cabin and spending the days at a beautiful lake swimming for a few hours before going back to the warm cabin for a long, hard session of fucking each other's brains out.

When they'd gotten back, Joy had all but forgotten about her ex-boyfriend and they had enjoyed the rest of the holidays together. Mara was happy with how everything was going. Well, almost everything.

The rent on her flat was going up, and while Joy had taken to living with her, she didn't have enough money to pay for any of the bills, just enough to pay for petrol, road tax, insurance and just about everything else she needed to be able to drive.

Mara had posted an advertisement in the local paper for somebody to take the spare bedroom which was completely unused. She'd had a few responses and had interviewed almost all the people who had replied to it; all except one. That was what was on the agenda for the day.

At about midday, there was a knock at the door and went to answer it. When she opened the door, she was pleasantly surprised to see a beautiful, young redhead standing there.

"Hi, I'm Patricia," the girl said, reaching out to shake hands. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm Mara," Mara said, taking the offered hand and shaking it. "Nice to meet you too."

"I hope I'm not late," Patricia said, sounding slightly worried.

"Don't worry, you're actually a little early," Mara assured her. "Please, come in."

Mara stood aside and let Patricia pass, who, as she entered, took off her shoes and placed them on the shoe rack by the door. Mara then led her down the tiny corridor that separated the rooms, leading her to the living room.

"Please, take a seat," Mara said, gesturing at a seat and smiling. "Would you like a drink?"

"Yes please, anything alcoholic," Patricia said. "Especially if you plan on bending me over the coffee table."

Mara's eyebrows shot up in surprise as Patricia giggled, wiping a single stray tear of laughter from the corner of her eye.

"Sorry, I'm just joking," she said, still giggling. "I'll have tea, if you've got any."

Still surprised by the Joke, Mara nodded and went to the kitchen to make two cups of tea. When she walked back into the living room, she placed the drinks on the table and sat on the sofa opposite Patricia.

They sat and talked for a while, just about things in general. Mara discovered that Patricia was going to the same college as her and Joy, though taking a different class. While Mara and Joy studied the sciences, Patricia would be studying the arts, consisting of art, drama and dance. She'd also be studying physical education to help, along with dance, to keep her fit. Joy came home not too far into their conversation, made herself a drink and sat down next to Mara.

"So, Patricia," Joy said, "What do you like to do?"

"Swimming, acting, painting," Patricia began, her eyes lighting up, "and horse riding." She finished.

Joy glanced at Mara, a smile forming on her face.

"I like riding horses too," she told Patricia, making Mara chuckle, lightly enough hat Patricia didn't hear it, but Joy did.

"Do you have any questions for us?" Mara asked.

"I do," Patricia replied before asking, "Do the bedroom and bathroom doors have locks on them? It's just, I don't want any people just barging in while I'm changing or anything."

"I've just come back from the local locksmith's shop," Joy said. "He's coming over later to fit them."

Patricia smiled with what looked like relief after Joy said that, then standing up, she told them she had somewhere else to be. They said their goodbyes and she left.

"Let's take her," Joy said. "She's much more fun than anybody else who wanted the other bedroom."

"Yeah," Mara said, smiling.

By the end of the week, Patricia had moved in. She'd made herself at home as much as Joy had, helped clean and cook, shop for food and even did the laundry, all without really asking if they needed it done. She didn't even seem phased by Mara and Joy's relationship and shows of affection that they gave each other.

There had almost been a disastrous situation for Mara, when she'd forgotten to use the new lock on the bathroom door and Patricia had walked in, not knowing that Mara was in there. Luckily, Mara had been able to quickly wrap a towel around her waist, though her boobs still showed. Patricia's eyes was been drawn to them like a laser-guided missile. She'd uttered a barely audible apology and backed out of the bathroom.

On the Saturday before they went back to college, Mara, Joy and Patricia decided to go out and have some fun. They went to see a movie before hitting a restaurant for a nice meal and a few drinks. Then they went home to change.

With their flat being just outside of the city centre, this didn't take them very long. They met up in the living room to look over each other's outfits.

Mara was wearing a black dress that fell to her knees and disguised her secret pretty well while also accentuating her ass and boobs. Joy wore a tight top and a mini skirt that barely covered anything at all, the straps of her g-string peeking over the top of it at the sides. Patricia wore a revealing, backless dress that came to halfway down her thighs and gave anyone looking a nice view of her cleavage.

When they were ready, they hit the town and went to a rock bar where they played rock music of all styles: softer music on the ground level and in the dark basement level, the heavier, darker variants of rock.

The first drinks they ordered were shots of Vodka followed quickly by a pint of lager. This got them tipsy almost immediately and they hit the dance floor to a catchy 80s song. Mara and Joy danced and ground together in the middle of the room while Patricia danced nearby, spurning the advances of men of all ages.

After a few songs, they put in another order for drinks and sat in one of the quieter corners chatting and laughing as the alcohol went to their heads. They danced and joked all night, each one of them dancing with each other, so that they all danced together at least once. What was curious was the fact that Patricia tried her best not to dance too close to either of the other two, but Mara and Joy paid it no thought.

When they got home for the night, they was wasted and they all collapsed on the sofa in the living room together, laughing and giggling at nothing in particular. Their bodies were a jumble of arms and legs, so much so that if you were looking, you probably couldn't tell whose arms or legs were whose.

Mara felt a soft touch on her boobs and they were gently rubbed and squeezed while another pair of hands massaged her bum in the same way. She turned to look and found that it was Joy massaging her ass while Patricia played with her tits. She moaned softly, her breathing deepening and quickening as her sensitive flesh was teased.

Mara was lying on top of Joy and Joy was laying across Patricia's stomach. Mara rolled over and ground her hardening cock into Joy's barely covered pussy while giving her easier access to her ass, while at the same time, pinning Patricia's hands between her and Joy's tits. Joy moaned loudly at the stimulation of both her pussy and tits as Mara and Patricia rubbed against her.

Mara kissed Joy deeply and softly, her hands reaching past Joy to grope Patricia's tits. The three of them moaned together as they drunkenly pleasure each other.

Mara's cock was becoming more and more noticeable, though in her drunken stupor, she didn't particularly care. She ground it into Joy's pussy, wanting only to pleasure her best friend and lover. At the same time, she was being pleasure by Joy's hands on her ass, kneading her ass cheeks with skill beyond measure. And Patricia's hands were massaging both Mara's and Joy's breasts.

Joy pulled up Mara's dress, exposing the pink thong she was wearing underneath, her slowly hardening cock peeking over the front of it, pointing at Joy's stomach under her mini skirt. Mara ground her cock into Joy's pussy, feeling a wet patch expanding slowly across Joy's panties. Joy moaned loudly, unable to contain it and causing Patricia to jump a little, bumping her hips against Joy's. Joy's eyes opened and Mara stopped grinding against her, seeing Joy's slightly shocked expression. Joy lifted her ass slightly, slipping one of her hands behind her and sliding it up Patricia's thigh.

"D-don't...Please?" Patricia said as the hand travelled further up.

Joy felt Patricia's crotch and felt a hardness there. She smiled to herself and rolled over, planting a kiss on Patricia's lips as she softly rubbed the hardness. Patricia moaned softly, growing harder. Joy also felt a small wet patch.

"You're a hermaphrodite?" Joy whispered, leaning close to Patricia's ear.

Patricia nodded timidly, but Joy smiled softly then pressed her palm hard against Patricia's cock, her finger-tips pressing down where the patch on Patricia's panties was. Patricia moaned and Joy started to rub, pressing her fingers against the pussy under Patricia's hard cock. Mara had started grinding her cock between Joy's ass cheeks, making the string of her thong rub against her anus. Joy and Patricia both moaned loudly as they were pleasure.

After a few minutes of rubbing, Joy turned over again, rubbing her ass against the bulge of Patricia's cock as Mara ground her hard cock against Joy's soaking, pussy a few times before pulling the front of her thong to the side and rubbing the head against her lover's wet, bare pussy.

"Both of you, fuck me," Joy said, looking at each of them in turn. "Put those cocks to good use and fuck me."

Mara and Patricia looked at each other in confusion before Joy pushed Mara off her gently. Patricia and Mara both gasped, coming face-to-face with each other's cocks. Mara's pointing upwards, large and proud, while Patricia's 8 inch cock and wet pussy was exposed due to Joy moving the front of her thong aside.

Slowly, their shocked expressions turned to mischievous smiles and Joy had Patricia sit and straddled her lap, facing away from her. Mara stood over them both, her cock throbbing with anticipation. Patricia slid her cock into Joy's ass and Mara pushed hers deep into her pussy. Both of them began to fuck Joy hard and fast. They alternated their thrusts so that Joy always had one cock going in either direction.

Patricia sucked Joy's neck as Mara licked, kissed and sucked her tits, causing Joy to moan loudly and in deep pleasure.

All three of them moaned in sexual bliss to the sounds of their movements: the rhythmic creaking of the wooden frame of the sofa, the slapping sound of Mara's huge balls hitting both of the other girls' pussies, and the much quieter sounds of the cocks sliding in and out of Joy's holes.

Joy came first, an explosive orgasm that drenched Mara's cock with Joy's juices and causing her pussy to tighten up and grip Mara's cock like a vice. Both Mara and Patricia kept fucking Joy hard and fast, the slapping sounds and moans of their pleasure filling the room. Patricia and Mara both came hard, filling Joy's pussy and ass with hot, sticky cum.

They all fell back panting, cocks softening as Joy's pussy and ass slowly dripped cum onto the table that she was still leant over. After a few moments, the three drunk girls fell asleep; the only sound in the room was soft breathing.

**A/N**

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoy the last chapter of Hung Like a Horse! I might make more in the future, but like I said I haven't decided yet lol **


End file.
